A Rivals Lust
by Shadun
Summary: What happens when the granddaughter of Draco Malfoy, the granddaughter of Hermione Granger, the Grandson to Ronald Weasley, and the grandson of The Great Harry Potter meet at Hogwarts? Chaos. Thats what.
1. Chapter 1, Roman Potter

Most Slytherins don't show emotion. They are as flat, as smooth, and as white as a piece of paper. But not me. I am a different person. I am the one who will step out of what is a norm, and become a taboo. I have every right to do so. Most of my fellow house mates do not think that I am "Slytherin material." They think that I should have been placed into Gryffindor. I haven't told them that I was almost placed there. Something that I was dreading. I suppose, that I am much like the great Harry Potter. Wanting to be in Gryffindor so baldy, that he was placed there. He didn't know that his parents were in Gryffindor. I knew that my parents were from Slytherin. I didn't want to let them down. I wished to be placed there, and lo! I was! My parents rejoiced for days. I don't think that thought that I was going to be in Slytherin. I think they thought that my destiny was for Hufflepuff. I would rather die then be put in that house. They are a jolly lot, and I don't think that I would be prepared to face the happiness that is in that house. All the same, I was not placed there. But, now that I reflect, I do not feel that I should be in Slytherin, but Gryffindor.  
  
I, now, wish that I was placed in Gryffindor. But, all the same, I cannot change the past. Well, at least I thought so. But that was until my third year, when Clover Mapleton was given a Time-Turner. But, nobody knew about it until after she had given it back, sometime in the middle of out fourth year. Even if I was handed a Time-Turner, I would not change what house I was given. In fact, if I do change it, I would not what to make friends with Clove. She would never had taken me as a friend. She had two great friends, Thomas Weasley, and Roman Potter. All three were the grandchildren of the three greatest friends known to wizardkind, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the great Harry Potter.  
  
I met Roman, in a shop in Diagon Alley. He never knew his parents, just like his father. His father, Jonathan Potter, was murderer months after Roman was born. He was sent to live with his god father, Richard Weasley. There, he lived for a year, while the police was looking for his mother. She was found, but she was dead. No one knew how, or why, she was killed. He was then sent to live in an orphanage. Everyone knew this. We knew this, because of our parents. They were fascinated with Harry Potter, his son, and his Grandson. Us kids didn't know why.  
  
I bet that Roman was pretty shocked when he received his letter. I had been anticipating mine. I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. I bet that Roman was dreading it. I already had wizard friends. I bet he only had muggle ones, or none at all.  
  
When I met Roman that first day, inside the Leaky Cauldron, I didn't really like him. He seemed kind of stuck up. From the answers he was giving me, it seemed like he didn't want to be their.  
  
"Hi," I had said. He stiffened and said:  
  
"Hello," back.  
  
"How are you?" I had asked.  
  
"Fine," he said, not looking me in the eye, and straight backed. I waited for him to ask me how I was, but he never did.  
  
"Are you muggle born?" I had asked after about ten minutes. I was just trying to be friendly.  
  
"I don't know," he sounded like a brat. My mum started to leave, and tugged on my shirt sleeve to get me to go to.  
  
"Well, I guess that I need to go. I'll see you around?" I asked. He didn't answer. He grunted. I tried again. "Is that a yes?" He grunted again. I certainly didn't want anything to do with that boy after that. I had no idea who this brat-boy was. Well, that was until my mum told me.  
  
"Were you being mean to that boy?" she asked.  
  
"No, mum. He was being mean to me," I told her truthfully.  
  
"Sure," she said sarcastically, "Do you know who he is?"  
  
"No, mum," I told her, trying to live up to my nickname, Angel.  
  
"That is Roman Potter, the son of Jonathan Potter, who is the son of Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh," I told her, stunned, "But, wasn't Grandfather enemies with Harry Potter?" My mum sighed.  
  
"Yes," she said hesitantly, "But that was along time ago. My father did hate him. He loathed him. Harry Potter won the House Cup every single year that he was at Hogwarts."  
  
Wow. I was shocked. I had just met Roman Potter. That boy was mean. I totally did not expect that the boy who was supposed to be famous. He was mean. Very mean. I didn't want him as a friend. I just wanted to keep my old friends. Until I got to know him.  
  
A/n: Ok guys. I hope you like it. Hehe. Well, that's all I can say now.  
  
Ttfn!  
  
Shadun 


	2. Chapter 2, Diagon Alley

My mum and I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Lets see, dear," she told me, "what is the first thing on your list?" I handed my letter to her. "Very good. Now, I think we should start at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We need to get your robes," she told me as we started walking. She grabbed the collar of my shirt, and started winding through the huge crowd of people in Diagon Alley. Most of which were students getting their things for Hogwarts. I was glad that she had a tight grip on me, or I might have gotten lost. Well, I had been there before. Two years before. I went with my brother, Drake, when he was getting his school supplies. But, I wouldn't have been able to find my way if I was separated from my mum. "Here we are!" my mum told me over the commotion. She steered me into the shop.  
  
"Desi!" I head someone shout. I spun around, searching for the person who called my name. "Desi!" they called again.  
  
"Ciardha!" I called back. "Oh, Ciardha, it is so good to see you! Hi, Donovan." Ciardha was my best friend, Donovan was her twin brother. My mother and her father had been good friends while at school. And, my grandfather and her grandfather had been good friends at school also. "Mum! Mr. Crabbe is here!" my mother walked across the room, she had been looking at the black work robes that I would have needed.  
  
"Clearance!" My mum welcomed him with a short hug. He winced. I thought that this was odd.  
  
"Hello, Ryan," he replied stiffly, "You look no older than twenty."  
  
"Thank you," she replied softly, "Come on, Desdemona. We need to get you fitted now."  
  
"Well, bye, Ciardha. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express!"  
  
"Yea," she mumbled back, "I'll see you." I skipped over to the black robes, and began leafing through them. I guess there wasn't a point, really. I mean, they are all black. And they all have the same purpose. And they aren't Dress Robes, or anything. They are just...plain black work robes. So, my mum picked up one and handed it to me.  
  
"Your size. Lets try it on," she told me, "Madam Malkin?" she called for help, "Can we fit this?"  
  
"Yes, dearie," said the ageing Madam Malkin, "Oh! Ryan! It is you, dear! Why, I haven't seen you in ages! I remember when you came to my shop with your father. He loved you so much. Oh, and who do we have here?" she asked, eyeing me.  
  
"Um, Desi?" I offered my name.  
  
"Desdemona," my mum corrected me, "my daughter." Madam Malkin and my mum both smiled down at me. It was really creepy, looking at this one hundred year old lady grinning at me.  
  
"Desdemona, please step up here," Madam Malkin helped me up onto a block. Then, she shoved the robe over my shoulders. "Well, we will need to add an inch or two to the bottom and sleeves, I think that you are a little tall, dearie," she told me. She waved her wand, and muttered a few words, and my robe grew to fit me correctly. I took the robe off, and handed it to my mum. I noticed that she had already gotten my hat, and winter cloak. I liked the silver fastenings. They seemed to suit me. We walked over to the counter, and set the items on it.  
  
"That will be ten galleons," the kind lady behind the counter told us. I noticed a tag pinned on her robe. 'Aradia," it said. I assumed it was her name.  
  
"Um," I attempted to stoke a conversation, "I like your, um, name," I told her. She smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you," she told me, "it means Goddess of Witches. You are starting at Hogwarts?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes. My name is Desi...um, I mean Desdemona." Aradia smiled.  
  
"I'm in Ravenclaw, seventh year. I'm Head Girl this year," she said with much pride. I knew that I was going to be put in Slytherin. My entire family had been. I smiled anyway. My mum did also.  
  
"Congratulations," she said as she handed Aradia the ten galleons.  
  
"Thank you," she beamed.  
  
"Well, bye!" I told her as we left. We, then, went to Flourish & Blotts that was next door. There we got my books. It wasn't very interesting. We stopped at some other shops also. I got my dragon hide gloves, a cauldron, a set of crystal phials, a telescope, and a brass scale. I stopped and looked longingly at the brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies. I sighed, and my mum had to tug on my shirt to get me to go.  
  
"Now," she said, "all we need to get is..."she consulted my list, "a wand." We started over towards Ollivander's.  
  
"Hello?" I whispered into the seemingly empty shop. A young man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Ah, Hello! And, who do we have here?" he asked. I decided that he was nice.  
  
'Desi-um, Desdemona. Desdemona Malfoy."  
  
"Ah, so you must be Ryan?" he asked my mother. She nodded. "You are here for your wand, then?" I nodded this time. Suddenly, a tape measure was taking my measurements. My arm, my leg, the space between my nostrils, my ear lobe. "That's enough," he said, and it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Which arm is your wand arm?" he asked. He seemed to be asking a lot of questions. I stuck out my right hand. "Very well," then he disappeared into the depths of the shop. A few moments later, he came back with a stack of wands boxes in his arms. "Try this," he told me, handing a wand out to me, "twelve and one fourth inch, rosewood, single unicorn hair," I took it, and he snatched it back. "No, try this," we did this about twenty times. My arm was getting sore. We got to the end of the stack, and still had no match. He looked around the shop, and saw the wand on the faded pillow in the window. He walked over to it.  
  
"Oh," my mother breathed, "that one is beautiful! What kind?"  
  
"Thirteen inches, yew, dragon's heartstring. My father made it as an experiment just before he died. I think it will fit you. Go on! Try it!" he urged me. I picked it up, and he snatched it back. He placed it in the box, and then smiled at me. "Prefect," he told us, "twenty galleons, please." My mum paid him, and we left after a quick 'good bye.'  
  
We left Diagon Alley, and went back into the Leaky Cauldron. We sat down at a table, and ordered tea for my mum, and a hot chocolate with whipped cream for me. I heard giggling behind me, and turned around. I was stunned at who was laughing. Roman Potter, Clover Mapleton, Thomas Weasley. I should have known that they were going to meet at some point in time. They also seemed to have taken a liking to each other. I smiled, and went back to my chocolate. For some odd reason, I was glad that he was happy. He had been so mean to me earlier, yet, I was happy that he had friends.  
  
A/n: yup. Well, I would like to thank Narcissa Malfoy for help on wands and things. Also, thank you reviewies:  
  
Lizzypadfoot: I just can't see the Famous Three getting married. ::shudders:: it just doesn't work for me. And, don't forget! This is from the point of view of Desi! So, everything is gunna be her opinion.  
  
Draconemgirl: GET AN ACCOUNT!!!!!!!! 'nuf said. Also, it was Hermione's granddaughter who had a time turner. Well, I guess the smart-ness runs in the family! muahahaha.  
  
Carebear: ( you never said if you like it or not! Lol. I know that you do. Don't yell at me!  
  
Jax: hehe. Well, all of your questions were answered in this chapter. Yea, her name is Desdemona Malfoy. So, yea. Lol.  
  
Sakura: hehe. This isn't exactly like :POTTER IS EVIL! MALFOY IS GOOD! (her name means of the devil...muahahahahahahahaha) so, don't think that. It is the in eyes of a Malfoy, so, of course, she is gunna think that she is nice, and he is mean.  
  
That's all! Happy Reading!  
  
Shadun 


	3. Chapter 3, Guilt

I started humming a tune that I was making up on the spot. It was a rather childish tune, I must admit. But, all the same, I was humming. Something I had rarely done before. My mum noticed. She smiled.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" she asked me, kindly, like a mother should. I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about, but, of course, I did.  
  
"What are you talking about, mum?" I asked innocently. She smiled again.  
  
"You are humming. The last time you hummed, was when you were with my Father, your Grandfather. And, I think, it was the exact tune. How peculiar." she ended, smirking. I have noticed that my entire family is very good at smirking. That is, everyone but me. I guess that I just never picked it up. Never been something that I have needed to do. Much unlike Ciardha. She was very good at smirking. Family thing, I guess.  
  
"Yes. Very odd," I mentioned back. Then I yawned.  
  
"We should be getting back now. Morlyn will be waiting for us. She will have dinner waiting of us. And it is getting quite late." We stood up, and left the table, leaving ten stickles on the table for the Inn Keeper. I can never his name. John, or Jake. Something like that. I tend not to dwell on the subject. I don't like associating myself with people who work at an Inn. Family opinions, I guess. We left through the rickety door, and climbed into the sliver car that was waiting for us. "Home, Larnt," my mum told the driver. The car pulled down the streets of London.  
  
I must have fallen asleep in the car. All I remember is seeing the Inn disappear from view, then our house, sitting grandly on the hill in Little Hangleton. I shuddered at the tales about our house. And my room. It was said that Lord Voldemort had used my room as a hide-out. I have been thinking about asking my mum to allow me to switch rooms. Maybe tomorrow.  
  
We pulled into the long, cobble driveway. I listened to the crunching under the wheels. I counted the number of crunches. Nine. Same as usual. I sighed. Nothing exciting ever happened to me. At least, that was before Hogwarts. The car slowed to a halt, and I undid my belt. I placed my hand on the latch, and paused.  
  
"Are you coming, Desdemona?" asked my mum, "or would you like to spend the night in the car?" her voice dripping with sarcasm. I grinned.  
  
"Yes, mum. I'm coming," I told her. I undid the latch, and put one leg out of the door. Then the other. I was moving very slowly. My muscles were aching from being curled up on the seat of the car. I stood quickly, and almost fell over. I grabbed the side of the car for support. Larnt winced. He knew that he would be washing the car later. He looked at my fingerprints with a sour look plastered to his face. I grinned, and took my sleeve into my hand. I attempted to rub the prints off the car, but they stuck. He opened his mouth to protest my pitiful attempts to clean the shiny silver, but my mum cut him off.  
  
"The door, Larnt. And, don't tell off Desdemona. She was only trying to help." She told him. He nodded. We started walking up the winding path to our front door. Learnt dashed up ahead of us. He opened the door grandly, with a little smile playing on his disgusting lips. I think he was smirking. That was really creepy. I mean, my house elf was smirking at me. Something about the way he bowed when my mum and I walked into the house, reminded me of the sarcasm that my mum had used the few moments before.  
  
The other two house elves rushed up to us. 'Welcome home!' they were squealing, when we had only gone to Diagon Alley. And for a few hours.  
  
"Missus Desdemona!" squealed Nadda, my elf.  
  
"Nadda!" I scolded her, "I thought I told you to call me Desi!" I told her, very straight faced. A smile crept up on my face. Nadda's too. Then, I couldn't stop myself. I started to laugh. Hard. My mum couldn't help herself either.  
  
"Sorry...um, Desi," Nadda giggled, "You received a phone call."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Um," she consulted a piece of paper. I smiled. She was always on top of everything. "Ciardha Crabbe." she told me. I smiled again.  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"She told me to give you this number," she passed me the paper. I consulted it, then I nodded.  
  
"Bring me the phone, Nadda," I told her. She scurried away, in search of the phone. I could hear her little feet scampering across the floor. She was on the second floor, still searching. I suddenly heard a dull thud, followed by a whimper. She had tripped on something, I assumed. Then, I followed her sound back down the stairs, and onto the landing. She slowed down, and straightened her dress. If you could call it a dress. It was more of a pillowcase. But I would never say that to her face. It would destroy her. She sauntered back into the entrance hall.  
  
"Here, Missus Desi," she told me, handing me the shiny handled phone. I took it.  
  
"Thank you, Nadda," I replied, taking the phone from her. I looked at the numbers on the touch pad for a moment, then looked back at the paper. I quickly dialled the number, and put the phone up to my ear. It rang a few times, then, an answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, Desi," it told me, "I could never tell this to you, so this is the only way that you are going to find out. After I saw you in Diagon Alley today, I was crying. For hours, it seemed. I couldn't talk to Donovan. I usually can, but...today was different. He wouldn't understand. Father is so mad at me. But, I don't see why. It wasn't like I could do anything to prevent this. I know that you are wondering what I am getting at," at this moment, that was exactly what I was thinking. "Desdemona," she never used my full name unless it was something really important, "I-I...I'm a Squib." then, the line went dead. I was shocked.  
  
"Mum," I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. I don't know why I was crying. I guess it was because I had told her that I would see her on the train, but...she wasn't going to be there.  
  
"I know, dear," she cooed. "Clarence already told me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And, it isn't just that Ciardha is a Squib. Donovan isn't one. He is a wizard. A Pureblood. He will join you at Hogwarts." I couldn't take it. I ran from the room, and tore up the stairs. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, staining the floor. Larnt would have a fit, but I didn't care. All I could hear was 'Ciardha is a Squib. Ciardha is a Squib. Ciardha is a Squib...'  
  
"Oh dear," I head Nadda whisper before I disappeared, "Missus should not have heard until the first of September. Missus will be most upset now..."  
  
A/n: poor girl! I would like to thank Carebear-19, S@bre Bl@ck, and Narcissa Malfoy for help on the House Elf's, especially Carebear-19. I would also like to thank my reviewies:  
  
Jax: hehe. You need to learn to do these things! *shakes finger* lol. YOU TOOK MY LINE!!!!!!!!!! Hehe. I'll try...  
  
Carebear: yes, you have told this to me about 20 times!!! Hehe. Well, I thought that I needed a character from the original stories. Ad, wizards live longer that regular people. And, did you notice that I haven't said what year it is yet?!?!?! And, yea, he kinda needed someone with the same last name to run his shop, and make wands...how do you know that they WILL be mates???? Hm? Poor girl...(Only 50?! I'm shocked! I WAS over 300, but then they took away 40 reviews, and put them on fictionpress.net...oh well. So, I will have reviewed 300 times, twice...)  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: er...right...hehe  
  
Sakura: yea. That would be really bad if that happened. I am also, so that's why I wanted to do this. Hehe. And, I really needed to give Roman an interesting personality...yea. Those kids creep me out. I like Desi too.  
  
Well, that's it. Yes. Well, happy reading! (I should really put that at the beginning of the chap..hm.well, think of it for the next one!)  
  
Shadun 


	4. Chapter 4, Stained Cheeks

My feet thundered on the floor, as I absentmindedly went towards my room. With my eyes bolted shut, I groped for the door knob. I felt the cold metal in the palm of my hand. Then, my knees gave out. I fell to the ground. I sat down, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I set my face down in my hands, and sobbed into them. I guess that my mum heard me fall, because I could hear her coming up the staircase.  
  
"Desdemona?" I heard her call, "Desdemona! Where are you?" All I could do was sob. She must of heard me, because her sound was coming closer and closer. So was her scent. That's when it hit me. I was really depressed. I always thought of my mum's scent when I was sad. I let out another wailing sob. She walked over towards me. 'Desdemona. What are you doing?" I looked up at her.  
  
" ," I said with tears staining my cheeks ever worse.  
  
"Desdemona," she whispered comforting, "It's okay. I know that you are sad. The same thing - well, almost the same thing - happened to me."  
  
" ," I said, inviting her to continue.  
  
"And, well, for me, it was Kerry Clarington. She was my best mate. But, that was until I was eleven." She paused.  
  
" ," I told her. She sighed.  
  
"Then, I knew nothing of Hogwarts, or the Wizarding world." She had told me that she was a Pureblood Witch. I threw her a confused look. "My mum and dad had decided not to tell me about Wizards, or Witches, or Hogwarts, or anything. They never told me why." Now I understand. They thought that she was a Squib. She sighed, then continued, "And, when I got my letter, they explained everything. The first thing that I did, after everything was explained, was run to Kerry's house. I told her everything. It was something like out of a dream. A fairy-tale. A Fantasy. She wouldn't believe me. So, I went home broken. That September, I went to Kings Cross. Mrs. Clarington asked my mum where I went. She went to school, my mum had told her. Which school, she wanted to know. My mum told her Hogwarts. What kind of school was that? she wanted to know. My mum couldn't tell her. Mrs. Clarington, at that moment, had dubbed us 'Mentally Insecure' and forbid Kerry to talk to me." I sniffled. She took me in her arms, and gave me a tight hug.  
  
"Then what happened?" I whispered. My mum smiled. She had got me to talk.  
  
"I lost a mate. She was so nice to me. When I walked past her house, she would run inside, and shut the curtains. It was like she was hiding from me."  
  
"How did you survive? Not having your best mate to talk to, that is," I asked her as quietly as I could.  
  
"I got a new best friend," she sighed, "and he was so nice to me."  
  
"Mr. Crabbe," I told her.  
  
"Yes, Clearance. His father was surprised to have his son befriend me. After all, I was quiet at Hogwarts. A loner. Clearance was the first person that I spoke to, besides the professor."  
  
"Will I make new friends?"  
  
"Yes, Desi. I'm sure that you will. You are a very nice, beautiful girl. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"  
  
"Roman Potter," I told her.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"When I was talking to him in the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me at all. He was kind of, well, stuck-up."  
  
"Desdemona," my mum said, warningly.  
  
"Well, he was!" I replied hotly.  
  
"You be nice to that boy! He has had enough hardships in life as it is!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I know, mum. But, he has good friends now. At least, I think they are good friends. I have always been shied away from them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Thomas Weasley and Clover Mapleton."  
  
"Ah, yes. The goody-too-shoes and the Weasel."  
  
"Mum!" I said, very shocked.  
  
"Well, at least their parents were..."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"I know, it wasn't very nice of me." She stood up, and reached her hand down for me. I took it, and she pulled me up. I smiled up at her.  
  
"Thank you, mum."  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up," she lovingly told me. I nodded, and we headed into the lavatory. "Morlyn! Bring me a cloth!" The little house-elf scampered across the floor, searching for a cloth. She must of found one, because she, soon was running up the staircase.  
  
"Here, Madam! Oof!" she had tripped over her grubby pillowcase. Morlyn was a very clumsy elf. I don't know why my mum kept her. I guess she had a liking for her. She did have her moments. She stood up again, and kept running up the slippery stairway. Slippery because I had been crying, and I am guessing that Larnt hadn't cleaned it up yet. My mum smiled at Morlyn's determination. I guess it was nice. Morlyn was on the landing now. I could hear her bare feet hitting the wooden flooring. She came skidding down the hall, and into the lavatory. "Here Madam Ryan," she panted.  
  
"Are you alright, Morlyn?" my mum asked her. Morlyn blushed.  
  
"Yes, Madam," she replied shyly. I smiled. My mum dusted her off. Morlyn handed her the cloth, and scampered out the door. I grinned. My mum was over the sink, getting warm water from the tap. She ran the cloth under the water, soaking it. She set me down on the floor, and leaned down with the soaping wet cloth. I closed my eyes, so I could see nothing. I felt the warm hit my cheek. She rubbed the cloth on my cheek, ridding me of all the tear-stains. I was dreaming. Of life being perfect.  
  
The phone rang, echoing through the old house, breaking my dream. I opened my eyes, sighing. I could hear Morlyn answering it.  
  
"Madam Ryan!" she called up towards us, "Madam Ryan! The phone call is for you!"  
  
"Thank you, Morlyn," my mum told her, dropping the cloth in the sink. She left the room, entering the hall. Morlyn was running up the stairs to the second floor. She skidded into my mum, and fell backwards.  
  
"Here, Madam," she said vaguely, and from the floor. She handed the shiny handled phone to my mum who took it.  
  
"Hello?" my mum asked the receiver, "Oh, hello...Kerry." I gasped, "Yes, I am well, and how are you?" pause, "that's good. Is there any reason that you have rung?" pause, "oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" pause, "Yes," pause, "Yes. I will come." pause, "yes, I will bring my daughter, Desdemona," pause, "He is dead," pause, "yes, it is alright, I know that you are sorry," pause, "He died eleven years ago," pause, "yes, shortly after Desdemona was born," pause, "she only knew him for about a week," she was talking about my dad. "Oh no! Kerry, I have got to go, but I will come. Thank you for inviting me." pause, "yes. Good Bye." she hung the phone up, and handed it back to Morlyn.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked her.  
  
"Mrs. Clarington has died." I gasped again. "We are going to her funereal."  
  
"When?"  
  
"August 31st."  
  
"That's the day before I go to Hogwarts..."  
  
"I know," my mum told me, clearly thinking hard, "we will need to leave before five to make sure that you get a good sleep. And to make sure that everything is all set in your trunk." I nodded.  
  
"I am almost all packed anyway."  
  
"I will need to check it, just to make sure that you have everything." I nodded. I stood, and started out of the room. I turned down the corridor, and walked into my bedroom. I shut the door, and turned around. I stared at the furnishings in my room. Everything was green and silver. I have grown up submerged in Slytherin. Everything was Slytherin. This was when I discovered my destiny was to be Slytherin, weather I liked it or not.  
I didn't like it. Not at all. In fact, I despised it.  
  
A/n: I hope that you read this chapter v. carefully! It has a lot of symbolism and references to the future! So, I hope that you are satisfied! I am very glad at how this is turning out. And very glad at how people are reviewing! Hehe. Yes, so. I would like to thank S@bre Bl@ck for helping me, without knowing it. Hehe. Yes, you helped me on House-elves. I have discovered that I know close to nothing about how they act. Hehe. Okay, other thank-you's for my reviewes:  
  
Jax: YEA! I am soooo glad that you are hooked! Yea. She does need a hug. So does Desi. And so does her mum. But, c'est la vie, non?  
  
Lyddi: I like your name..*grins* I will keep writing. I actually like this story. It is very...erm...interesting. Hehe.  
  
Yea, so...knock your self out! NOT LITERALLY! Lol  
  
Shadun 


	5. Chapter 5, Daddy's Wishes

I pulled my hair into a messy bun in one quick movement. I pulled on my sneakers, and shoved a sweater over my head, pulling some shorter strands of my hair down with it. I pulled them back again, without a moments hesitation. I stepped out of my Slytherin room, and into the hall, shutting the door with a snap as I left. I thumped my way across the hall, and down the stairs. Mum must have made Larnt clean, for the tears were no longer there. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Nadda cleaning.  
  
"I'm going out," I told the busy house-elf, "I should be back in a few hours." She nodded, and continued to scrub the floors. I stepped over the thresh hold, and out into the world. I walked down our sloping lawn, towards the road.  
  
When my feet hit the pavement, they started to jog. I frowned as I thought of all the memories that my mum had just been reminded of. I was just happy that I didn't need to be reminded of them. All of the things that that girl, Kerry, had reminded her of just made her more upset. I could see it in her eyes.  
  
And, thinking of Kerry's phone call reminded me of my father. Daddy. The one who I received my blond hair from. The one who gave me Nadda. The one who was always full of laughter and smiles. The one who smelled like peppermint and apple. The one who's hands were rough with splinters. These memories brought large pearly translucent tears to my blue eyes. I wanted the haunting memories to leave. But they just kept coming. The day he died. That memory came the clearest; like it had happened yesterday.  
  
It was a sunny day. My mum and dad and I all went for a walk in the near by park. I sat in my little stroller covered in little pink teddy bears and hearts. The sun was shining down on us, and my mum pulled the visor up, so I couldn't see them anymore. But, I kept moving, so I was set in a false sense of security. That someone was pushing me. I was only half a year old. I didn't know any better. I would have just kept rolling down that hill, totally oblivious to everything, if it hadn't been for the scream. It was my mum's, but very far away. I struggled to see what was happening. Then, the stroller hit a bump in the path. I was ejected from the stroller, screaming my head off. I landed, luckily, on a soft patch of grass in front of a bench. A dark haired woman sat on it. She scooped me up, and gave me a bottle that she got from, I thought it was, thin air. That was the magic that my daddy had talked about. She gave it to me, and I began to get very sleepy. I closed my eyes, and was soon asleep...  
  
When I woke, I found myself in my mum's room. She was sitting on a rocking chair, crying.  
  
"Daddy's gone," she whispered. I didn't understand what those words meant. Daddy's gone? What did that mean? Daddy's gone?  
  
"Mamma," I said, chewing my gums. That made her cry harder.  
  
I started running. All I wanted to do was to leave those memories behind. I closed my eyes, and began to run harder. I don't know what made me do it. I was so angry. My feet were moving. I opened my eyes; I could hear the birds singing. I was by that bench. The one in the park. The one that the dark haired lady was sitting at. The one Daddy died near. I sat down, and started crying. I cried my eyes out. What had happened? How did my father die? Why--WHY--did he die then? I hung my head, and rested it in my hands.  
  
"Cry, my little one, cry-" I heard a haunting voice sing in a scratchy voice. I looked up. "Weep your tears, and smile not." I saw her. She was dressed in black, like she was preparing to go to a funereal. I saw dark streaks down her face. She moved like she was walking on air; gliding, possibly. She sat beside me, and set a chilling hand on my back, rubbing it gently. Then, just as suddenly as she was there, she disappeared.  
  
I was sure I was going mad. I head footsteps moving towards me.  
  
"Desdemona?" I heard my mum's voice call.  
  
"I'm here," I croaked back  
  
"Nadda told me that you went for a walk...four hours ago. I thought that you would come here. It's very sad, isn't it?"  
  
"Why did it have to be my daddy?" I sobbed.  
  
"Fate," she told me. I cried ever harder. She started to sing my favourite song from when I was little. "Come stop your crying, It will be all right, Just take my hand, Hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, Don't you cry." She pulled me onto her lap, and started stroking my cheek, and rocking me back and forth, like I was the baby again. "Lets go home," she whispered into my ears. I nodded. She helped me up, and walked with me back up the hills towards out house.  
  
We stumbled into the house.  
  
"Morlyn!" my mum barked, in a tone much unlike her own. I looked at her in shock.  
  
"Y-yes, M-mad-dam?" the little elf question in a trembling voice.  
  
"Can you get us some soup, and perhaps some tea, also, please?" she had returned to her normal tone.  
  
"Yes," the elf breathed safely again. She disappeared into the kitchen. My mum lead me into a room, and sat me down on the big, green and silver (of coarse!), squishy couch.  
  
"Let it all out," she told me. I began to sob. I was looking around the large, stiff looking room. No Pictures. We had no pictures of my dad...only my mum and me. The memories were to bad, I guessed, to be remembered. My mum saw my glancing around the room.  
  
"Where are all the pictures?" I asked.  
  
"Of who?" she cooed back.  
  
"Daddy." Her face got very stern.  
  
"In storage," she said shortly.  
  
'Well, what about that lady?"  
  
"What lady?" her lips were very small and white now.  
  
"The lady from the park," I told her, looking worried, "with the dark hair? She was sitting on the bench when--when daddy died," I told her, remembering as much about her as I could. "She was one of your friends, right?"  
  
"Oh, that lady. No, she wasn't."  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"...no...I guess I really don't," she told me, after thinking for a moment. "Oh, here's the soup," she told me as Morlyn came rushing into the room. She took it from the quivering elf, and handed it to me. I took the warm bowl, and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"I'm not hungry," I said, as I pushed the steaming bowl back into her hands. I stood up from the couch, and walked out of the room that I had been in for the first time in my life. Well, I suppose that I had been that room when daddy was alive. But, I didn't know. I stomped up the staircase, and into my room. Dust was falling from the ceiling below me.  
  
All I wanted to was to see his smiling face again. To feel his warmth consume me. To smell his scent. To hear his deep voice.  
  
I got to my room, and slammed the door, and walked to my bed. I fell onto it, feeling the cushy comforter. But, something hard hit my back instead. I reached behind my back, and pulled out a piece of paper. It was slightly crumpled, and folded in half, like a note. I unfolded it, wanting to see what was on it. Nothing. I discarded it onto the floor. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep...  
When I awoke, the floor was clean. Nadda must have been to clean. I sat up, and looked across to my desk. The blank paper was sitting on it. I look around the rest of the room, and saw it as messy as was when had fallen asleep.  
  
Interesting.  
  
I thought nothing of it, and put on some music. I turned it up really loud. I started stomping on the floor, wanting all the pain to leave. Wanting to see him again.  
  
I should have thought that my wish would come true, but I didn't.  
  
A/n: Okay, this one is slightly shorter that the last one, but...JUST AS IMPORTANT! Yea...so...hehe. Thankies:  
  
Jax: hehe. Yes, they do...more then you know yet (unless you have figured out the plot!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Sabre Black: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So funny..BADGERMILK! Hehe. Yea...yes. You are glad you can help! I order you to be glad! Hehe  
  
BlackBlade: Yea, but...you don't know what happened to them (the original people...that is.) yet! ( I love her name. So coolios. Hm...u will see if we get to know Roman!  
  
CareBear: ::blushes:: im so sorry! Oh well. Well, how else would she learn about it? Hm? Hehe. Yea, im gunna need to read your last review, now...hehe.  
  
Well, that's all for now!  
  
Shadun 


	6. Chapter 6, Who Is She?

I danced around the room until I was out of breath, and the music stopped. I collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. Thoughts were flying through my mind. I closed my eyes, wanting to fall into a sleep, but afraid to at the same time. I knew that with sleep, brought memories of the past. Of Daddy. I was fighting the urge to sleep. Fighting the goddess of sleep was something that I never had a need to do. Now I lived to fight Darlishai.  
  
All of a sudden, I saw white shapes. The black was changing colour and form. Letters appeared.  
  
"My Dearest Desi," I saw, "I have been waiting for this time to come. There are many things in which you don't know. And many other things that you will learn shortly. No, Ciardha is not a squib. There are not many like her. They are known as the One's. She will find her magic when she is ready." Did I read what I thought that I read? Ciardha really has magic? I kept going, sinking into this bliss. "But, what's important, is that you keep yourself safe. You are a Malfoy; destine to be in trouble. You keep your mouth closed when you are about to tell one of the Hufflepuffs off! Be a good little girl. I miss you, and I love you. Your Daddy." I snapped my eyes open. I was standing over my desk. The white paper as in my hands...like I had been reading it. I shook my head, and set it back down on the desk.  
  
Turning slowly, I went to my bed. I fell on to it, sighing. I rubbed my temples, trying to think...but something was over my mind. I walked back over to my cluttered desk. With a shaking hand, I picked up the paper. There was nothing written on it. I closed my eyes. I saw the letters again. I set the paper down, and turned from my desk. I closed my eyes here also. Nothing...for a moment. Then I saw the letters again. I opened my eyes. I was standing over my desk again, with the letter in my hand.  
  
Interesting.  
  
"Desdemona!" I heard my name being screamed through the house, breaking my train of thought.  
  
"What?" I hollered back.  
  
"Come down here, please!" I dropped the paper on the floor, I think, and exited my room. I stomped down the steps, and said, "Where are you, mum?"  
  
"In here, dear," came her response. I walked towards her voice. I saw her sitting in one of the rooms that I am actually allowed to walk into with out being invited by my mum.  
  
"Mum?" I asked cautiously, "What is it?"  
  
"We are going to go shopping again."  
  
"Oh...why?"  
  
"Well, the funeral is in a few days, and we are going to need something muggle to wear." I fingered my clothes before replying:  
  
"Oh." She stood up, and exited through the door.  
  
"Come!" I quickly followed her. "Larnt!" her voice echoed through the house. "Larnt! Get over here! We need to go into muggle London!" The little house elf skittered over to us.  
  
"Ye-yes, Ma-madam?" he panted.  
  
"Yes. Now, the door?"  
  
"Hm?" he asked, not really paying attention.  
  
"The door!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Right, Madam!" he dashed over to the door, and pulled on the handle until it opened. He bowed us into the car. I climbed in, and scooted across the bench seat, and pulled the seat belt across my lap. Then, my mum climbed in; her hair almost got caught in the door as Larnt slammed it closed. She yelped...which was actually quite funny, but I kept my mouth shut.  
  
However, I wasn't as straight faced as I may have hoped. I must have chuckled, or something, as of, my mum gave me a really strange look, and said:  
  
"WHAT is so funny?!?" And she did something really odd with her eyebrows...she looked like a fish!  
  
OOPS!  
  
I AM TAKING ABOUT MY MOTHER HERE! Oops.  
  
Well, anyway. Larnt walked around to the front of the car, and opened his door. We have a special car, so that Larnt can drive it okay. He put his foot down on the gas, and we started rolling foreword. The gravel crunched underneath us, twelve times. Not nine, twelve! It was amazing! I just about screamed! But, then I remembered that my mum was in the car, also, and I remained quiet.  
  
We were rolling around, and the sky was getting darker and darker. I started wondering where we were going to be able to get clothes this late at night. Some street lamps started flickering on, and everyone was sitting down to dinner. But, we kept on going.  
  
At one point, we stopped in the middle of the road. But, that was because there was a turtle there. Larnt got out and moved it. But, I fell asleep after that.  
  
When I awoke, the sun was back in its glistening sapphire sky, and there was a blue bird singing. I looked around, but had no idea where we were. Mum seemed to, though.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine!" she said, all perky and motherly like.  
  
"Morning," I mumbled back. We must have been driving all night. We were in a little shopping plaza that I had never seen before in my entire life. My mum seemed to know where we were.  
  
"Welcome, my little devil, to my home town!" she beamed down at me, even though I am only a few inches shorter than her. Okay, now I know where we are. Her hometown...where she lived when she was a little girl. It seemed more like a ghost town, now. Except for the plaza, the town was empty.  
  
She took a step towards it, the paused, and drew in a long breath...like she missed the dusty scent of the place. I tried to do that also, to show my respect...all I got was a lot of dust up my nose, a bad cough, and an odd look from mum.  
  
Larnt snickered.  
  
I threw him a dirty look.  
  
"Oh, stop it you two! Come on, Desdemona! Larnt! We are going now!" I looked at Larnt, and he bowed me to go before him. I did, and he followed. We hiked across the small parking lot, more dust pulling up behind us.  
  
"Um, mum? I thought we were going to muggle London?"  
  
"Oh, not really, dear. I just told you that so you would not have any objections."  
  
"Oh...then, where are we?"  
  
"I told you, my hometown!"  
  
"Yes, but, where is that?"  
  
"Right here!" she replied, a small smile playing at her lips. Oh, great! We are in a unknown place. I ran to catch up to her, and slipped my hand into hers. She gripped my hand, and smiled one of those sad little smiles that she does whenever I do something like hug her.  
  
She marched into the store, I missed the name, and she pulled me in to quickly. I don't know if that was on purpose or not. Anyway, a small bell tinkled right in my ear as we opened the door. A voice called from somewhere in the shop.  
  
"I will be with you in a moment!" it called. The voice was as sweet as poisoned honey. I could tell she didn't like working here.  
  
"No need to hurry!" my mum called back.  
  
"Ryan? Is that you?" the voice was coming closer.  
  
"Yes, Maya, it is me." Maya? Who is Maya? She walked into the shop, and over to us. She stopped when she saw me.  
  
"Desdemona..."she breathed. How did this lady - Maya - know who I was?  
  
"Yes, this is my daughter, Desdemona." my mum said, a hint of pride on her face.  
  
"YOU'R daughter?" she asked, with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, my daughter. Her father died when she was young."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry!"  
  
"We all are," my mum replied, a fake tear in her eye. They carried on this conversation, and I decided to explore. I saw many things that I had never seen before. Some things were odd shaped. I looked all around, trying to figure out what exactly we were doing here. After looking at many things, and picking up many clues...I still had no idea of what we were doing.  
  
It almost seemed like mum was showing off to this Maya.  
  
Who is she???  
  
WHO is she???  
  
WHO IS SHE???  
  
A/n: Okay, guys. I'm really REALLY sorry about taking so long to post this!!! Oh well. It is here now. Half way through writing this, my 'b' key decided to break, and now is it really hard to write the letter b. So, who is Maya? Any guesses? And, now! Thankies!!!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: yes, well...wouldn't you be sad? (hehehehehhe...badger milk...hehehhehhe)  
  
Jax: Yea, you were right! And, so that makes you NOT crazy. Hehe.  
  
Louise: Well, she doesn't know that much about magic, as she is only 11, and has yet to go to Hogwarts. Invisible ink? No, she not that smart yet. Yea...it must have. However, Ryan seems to enjoy it. Gets a lot of sympathy.  
  
Skipper: Well, she does know about magic, but not enough to figure out how she read the letter. She isn't anymore! Oh, you will find out who she is...but not yet!!  
  
ARG!!! Dumb key!! Okay, anyway. Thank you all!!! Happy reading!!!  
  
Shadun 


End file.
